gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thyss
The Thyss Species Overview Homeworld: ? Home Galaxy: M-31 (the Andromeda Galaxy) Home System: ? Current Population: unknown Primary Language: Thyss Fur/Skin Tone: Varies Major Planets: ? Affiliation: Thyss Current GATO Status: Ally Appearence and Abilities The Thyss evolved on an almost parallel to that of the humans of Earth the only major difference on the outside is that they have pointed ears (much like elves and vulcans) other then that they are human on the outside The Thyss have telepathic capabilities allowing them to communicate with other Thyss depending on range, numbers, and strength of the Thyss involved it can differ on ragne and read surface thoughts of other races it can differ with each other race. They have the same blood, internal organs, and body structure as humans on Earth with slight differences. The sun that orbited the planet where they live gives off a slighty different radiation then that of Earth's sun so on the molecular level their were slight differences from Earth Humans and the Thyss. The differences being that they have two more types of blood type Z-/+,type T, and type R. They also only have one kidney but two hearts. They also have a larger mental capacity then a normal human ranging from 10%-20% more. History The Thyss began their civilization 5,000 years before the first humans on Earth. They started out as nomads moving from one place to another. They were a divided people. Until one day a leader was born and through him the Thyss learned that unity was better then war of differences. So this first leader set up a system very much like that of roman empire. He was emperor and he had a senate however he also made a judical branch that could check both the senate and the Emperor himself. The first leader was an enlightened individual much beyond his time. He set up a near perfect system. His system worked so well that the people of the planet united under it and the system is still in place to this day. Around 1850 A.D. on Earth the Thyss made their first space vessel capable of reaching .15 C. It was a huge break thru for them and as a civilization. They started spreading out through their own solar system. Soon enough they had colonized the only other habitable planet in the solar system and several moons. After colonizing these new worlds the Thyss began to want to expand more. However they still lakced a FTL travel. Also no volunteer were found for long range travel using their sublight speeds. So they were content with that they had. Then in 1930's A.D. on Earth the first FTL drive was made by scientists. The drive allowed 10 C to be reached nothing compared to many races of the milky way but to these people it was a huge step forward. With the new drive they soon started expanding to other near by star systems. In 2000 A.D. on Earth the Thyss had colonized eight other systems. In the eight other systems they had a grand total of fourteen planets and eighteen moons. Then the Chizz came promising them help and benifits because they were new to instellar travel the Thyss politely refused. So in one year on the day the Chizz made contact with the Thyss, they attacked one of the colonized systems. The Thyss fell fast not ready for the attack or the proper defensive technology ready to strike back with. So another system fell and then another. Then the Gith rebellion happened taking up many of the resources of the Chizz and with this time the Thyss were able to make more formidable combat ships. Soon they had the ships ready to take back their colonizes even with the Gith rebellion the Thyss took heavily casualties from the Chizz. After ten years of interstellar warfare the Thyss had retaken their worlds. After the invasion all worlds were given updated technology and reverse engineering of Chizz Hyperdrives led to the 1000 times the speed of light hyperdrives (still the Chizz had better but didn't want the Thyss to gain them) with these new hyperdrives everything sped up. After the attack the Thyss government knew they had to find out more about the galaxy they lived in who could be allies and who would be enemies so they started up a new branch called the Interstellar Intelligence Bureau or the IIB. They were trained in the arts of Intelligence gathering and espionage. After establishing the IIB the Thyss soon learned of ofther races in the Galaxy. For this reason all planets, moons, or star systems in the control of the Thyss were given new upgrades to security and newer and better ships were mass produced. The one scince that truly evades the Thyss is shield based technology. So they focued on making hulls stronger and more conductive to different forms of energy. Also for the lack of shields they focused on cloaking technology. In 2060 A.D. the Thyss have colonized a total of thirty planets, twenty moons, and a total of eleven star systems. With these they started to relax a little but still they were still looking out for trobule thats when the first reports of the Reapers came to the main office at the IIB.The IIB warned the Emperor and the Senate of their findings. The senate debated the issue as the information of the Reapers were limited and it seemed they were on the other side of the galaxy and not heading towards them. If it had not been for the Emperor and a few key senators the Reapers would have wiped them out. The emperor set up a whole new divison of the IIB to find information on the Reapers and with the Senators got permission and money to build a secret fleet that answered diertly to the Emperor. With this fleet the Emperor waits for the Reapers to come and hopes that the races of the Andromeda Galaxy unite or some alliance is formed to fight them. Government The Government is based much like the US government other then they have an emperor instead of a President 1. Emperor Led by an Empeor The Emperos is not direct descendants but rather picked by the current Emperor of someone who is in the Royal Family who will best fit the role of Emperor (one time the youngest nephew of the Emperors youngest sister was picked to be leader) This Emperor is in charge of enforcing laws of the Senate and coordinating the military forces of Thyss. The Empeor is able to make treaties with forgein planets and enforce them with the military if needed The Empeor is able to make offices to patrol, enforce, investigate, any laws passed by the Senate Emperor Nomintates Imperial Judges Emperor Nominates Leaders to different offieces (Intelligence, Diplomacy, Military, etc...) 2. Senate and Delgates Senate Able to pass laws for Space colonies Aproves treaties with Forgein Planets and Systems Approves War Regulates science Can check the Emperor policies with a majority vote Approves Imperial Court memebers Approves office leaders nonimated by the Leader Every planet or moon is able to have 4 Senators in the Senate House of Delgates Formed in 1500 A.D. for more of a representative government Able to control spending Able to pass laws on economics with colonies and Forgein Planets and systems Passes economic treaties Regulates commerce and trade with Colonies and Foregin Planets and systems Regulates use of natural resources Able to approve Imperial Court members Based off of population to amount of Representatives 3. Imperial Court Court that is able to make sure the Emperor and Congress follow the laws Able to use any office made by the Empero or Congress to enforce the laws 21 Judges (one judge from each system after that the Emperor can choose from where) Judges are nominated by Emperor Approved by both Senate and Delgates (Needs a 51% majority to be allowed from both) Category:Aliens